


A Change For The Better

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Cute, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Love, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: It's the morning of Elsa's coronation and the future queen is a nervous wreck. Her thoughts are plagued by those of her sister, of the life she's forced to push her out from. With a few hours to go till her ceremony... Elsa decides to go and see Anna one more time. (Elsanna, Canon divergent, Fluff)





	A Change For The Better

Today was a day that Elsa had been dreading for the longest time. Today was Elsa's coronation day, the day when she would show her face to the kingdom again and take the mantle of Queen from her late parents. Today was a day that Elsa knew would be hard for her.

It didn't help much she was missing her sister Anna more than anything. These thirteen long years apart had taken such a toll on her. Sure she'd said hello sometimes and they'd shared a few conversations, but Elsa always cut them short, trying to keep her distance from Anna.

She hated having to do it, hated not being at Anna's side all this time. Anna was her only friend in the entire world, and now she had pretty much no one... well, except a small plush Penguin, but that was about it. Elsa just wanted to be with Anna again, but one look at her hands or feet and the small patches of snow surrounding them always reminded her of the truth.

Years ago, she had hurt Anna and that was something she could never take back. Friends didn't hurt each other, so that made Elsa the worst kind of friend. And yet Anna didn't know, her mind erased of those memories by those trolls in the mountains.

That morning, Elsa was pacing in her room, trying to ease herself. She was all dressed in her coronation gown, a beautiful teal dress passed down through her family. It was truly a beautiful dress, but Elsa knew it wasn't her. The person becoming Queen today wasn't Elsa, it was... a ghost.

Staring out at the open gates, watching the guests arrive, Elsa could feel the pain, the desire of wanting to go outside. She wanted to be running down those streets, saying hello to all those people, but she couldn't... how many of them would fear her, be scared of her?

She couldn't take that chance, so turned away, looking glum. Looking at a nearby clock, Elsa knew there was plenty of time before the ceremony. Maybe she would take a light walk through the castle, ease herself and become relaxed.

Heading towards the door, she looked at one of her maids and spoke. "I'm... just going for a bit. I need a bit of fresh air. Don't be alarmed."

"As you wish, Princess," the maid replied, as Elsa walked through the room. Princess. That maid was probably going to be the last person to ever call her that. From now on it would be Queen Elsa, your majesty, other such titles.

Elsa didn't like how that sounded. When she was a child, she and Anna had always expected to be quite old when Elsa took the throne. But then, neither of them had expected their parents to die at sea while they were tragically so young.

Still making her way through the halls, Elsa saw the servants walking about, many of them busy with their duties. It had been such a long time since the castle had been this busy. Her coronation was clearly high on their minds.

Just then, Elsa caught sight of a familiar room in the side of one of the hallways. It was a simple room, one she had remembered fondly. It was Anna's room... her old room. The one they shared as children. The door was locked, meaning Anna was likely still asleep.

It brought a bit of a smile to Elsa's face, knowing that even on her big day, Anna still kept up her usual habits. Part of Elsa wanted to go in there, to say hello in a bright and cheery voice, but then there would be so much to deal with then. Questions from Anna.

But Elsa missed Anna so much and she knew she probably wouldn't get much of a chance. Reaching out with her gloved hand, Elsa turned the handle of the door, letting herself inside. She knew there was no turning back from this, but she accepted that fact.

The room was just how Elsa remembered. Bright pink, with the walls covered in beautiful floral patterns and the large window Anna's bed. Many nights Elsa and Anna had sat next to that window, watching for shooting stars in the sky and gazing at the aurora.

But that wasn't what Elsa was here for. She was here for Anna. As Elsa suspected, Anna was still sleeping in her bed, her strawberry blonde hair in such a mess. Elsa held back a giggle. Anna was so adorable as she slept, but then Elsa's moment of brief happiness was shattered as she saw Anna's white streak.

A vivid memory crossed Elsa's thought, one of Anna falling from a pillar of snow, her magic striking her sister's head and the ice coating that streak of hair. Elsa held her hands, scared of going closer to Anna. What if she hurt her again, just by being here?

Elsa needed to go. Anna was so peaceful, and she deserved to be happy. Elsa was just going to distract her. They'd been through so much, but Elsa wanted to be happy today, to live that normal life that both of them had dreamed for so long.

But then everything stopped, as Elsa heard a soft beautiful murmur in the room. She looked at Anna, seeing the princess's eyes flutter open and her adorable teal orbs looking around the room. Anna rose in her bed, yawning like an adorable puppy, before looking at Elsa half asleep.

The soon-to-be-queen froze, staring at Anna with worried eyes. Her sister was awake, awake and looking at her with slightly tired eyes. Elsa had really stepped in it this time. There was nothing she could do, no part of her body that would even move at that moment.

Anna then blinked, her eyes opening a little more. They then widened as she blinked a little more, trying to confirm that she wasn't dreaming and that Elsa really was there. In the end, Anna's eyes stayed open and kept staring at Elsa, the other princess staring back at her.

Both sisters gazed upon the other, exchanging in a silent staring contest. Anna's eyes were more filled with surprise, while Elsa's were simply riddled with anxiety. Both women didn't know what was going to happen next, which made Elsa all the more worried.

"Elsa...?" Anna whispered softly in disbelief, once she had woken up a little more to confirm her own suspicions.

The blonde woman simply nodded, looking as Anna then curled up in her blanket on the side of her bed, her surprised expression suddenly filling with tears.

"You... you came to see me," she said, starting to cry. "You... actually came out of your room to see me... after all this time." She cried more, her heart opening up. "You... you shut me out for so long I... I didn't know if I would see you like this again."

Her sister didn't know what to say. What could she say? Could she just explain everything to Anna right there and then? Would she still believe her? So many questions, and Elsa knew none of the answers. She still stood there, motionless, watching her little sister simply cry in front of her.

"You ignored me so much..." Anna wept. "You just shut me out so much. You always ended our conversations before we could really talk... why, Elsa. Why did you do this to me? Why did this happen? What did I do to you? Why did you shut the world out?"

"B-Because... I loved you..." Elsa whispered, realising Anna needed comfort. "I... I just wanted to protect you... I'm so sorry..." And with that, she ran out of the room, ran towards her dressing room.

Desperate, Anna leapt from her bed, running into the hall, and after her sister. She wasn't going to let Elsa do this to her, not ever again. She ran and ran and ran until Elsa turned the corner to her dressing room and shut the door.

Collapsing in front of the dressing room, Anna sobbed. "Elsa... please, let me in. I miss you... I wanna see you again, just open this door please!"

One of the maids then touched Anna's arm. "Princess... your sister isn't supposed to be disturbed. Go back to your room and leave her be."

"No!" Anna denied. "I have to see my sister!"

Inside the dressing room, Elsa was standing in the middle of the room, her own eyes fraught with tears. The pain was so much and keeping the icy magic inside of her at bay was so hard. Anna was so, so very hurt and it was all her fault.

But... she realised that today was a day of change. And change was good. Change was necessary for both Elsa and Anna to be happy. There would be no more hiding, no more secrets. It was time to tell Anna the truth. She sighed.

"Let her in," Elsa simply spoke.

The door burst open and Anna ran inside, hugging Elsa tightly. She didn't care if Elsa hated physical touch. She just wanted to hug her tightly, and cry with her sister. She needed her best friend, she needed her sister. And to Anna's surprise, Elsa hugged back.

Caressing Anna, the older sister sighed, stroking Anna's hair. She'd missed this so much, warmth against her own body. Oh gods, she had missed it. She didn't know how best to word anything, but she had to make Anna smile one way or another.

Pulling Anna out, Elsa did her best to smile, and gave Anna a reassuring gaze. "It's okay, Anna," Elsa told her. "I'm here."

"You... you're really here for me?" Anna said through a mouthful of tears. "You... you won't shut me out."

"I'll never shut you out ever again, Anna," Elsa promised, knowing she would do her best to keep those words. "We can be friends again."

"Oh, Elsa..." Anna sighed, hugging Elsa tighter. Elsa felt squished, but it was a warm sensation, Anna pressing herself against her. Anna continued to hug Elsa, delighted that the thirteen years of suffering was over. This was no dream at all.

Then, Anna looked at Elsa and smiled. "You... look really beautiful."

"So do you, my sister," Elsa complimented her. "Come on... we need to get you dressed, and then we have a lot to talk about."

xXx

 

**Author's note:**  And now for some good ol Elsanna!


End file.
